Freezing his Ass off
by ImDREW
Summary: So I decided not waste my time approaching some stranger and just went on my way. And besides, approaching some random dude would be totally weird, right? But seriously, it's not really normal to find a random, blonde man sitting on a park bench on Christmas Eve; freezing his ass off, I might add. He didn't even look homeless! His outfit looked expensive!


**So…Uh… Hiya guys! I made a new story. Just a one-shot… And I'm dedicating this to a... friend of mine! Okay, but this friend doesn't know 'm doing this, alright? You guys keep this a secret. I mean, I honestly doubt this friend of mine's gonna check out my ff . net account so… yeahp.**

**This is going to be my attempt of this friend's Christmas and Birthday gift. Don't ask my lacking use of pronouns, you guyz… Just… lol… don't.**

**This 's gonna be a freaking surprise.. Well, sure… if anyone actually cooperates.**

**Well, here's the story with an unusual title. Christmas Fic, yays!**

* * *

**Freezing his Ass off – Alfred's POV**

"Alfred, honey! Go set the table! Mattie, could you help me cook, sweetie?" Then the next thing I heard was more clattering in the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Careful, mom! Make sure not to break anything!"

Mattie, my bro, walked towards the kitchen, "I agree with Al, mom. Careful!" he scolded but made sure to smile. I followed and snickered at my mother's appearance. Only one word described it. She looked HAGGARD.

Even if she looked like a mess, she flashed a bright, excited smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so giddy! It's Christmas Eve, you two. You should be livelier! Aren't you two excited?" she announced with enthusiasm then suddenly clasped her hands together, "Now we should hurry. You're father might go home early tonight!"

So me and my bro did as we were told. Mattie started helping out mom with the food while I grabbed the needed plates and utensils and started laying them on the dinner table. But I gotta say, mom was right. Honestly, I seriously felt giddy. I was hella excited for tonight, why? Well…

BECAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT?

It's freaking Christmas, guyz! Who isn't excited for Christmas?! This is the time of year where we all just EAT and get FAT! Wait no, that's Thanksgiving. Lol kiddin' but still. THIS IS THE TIME WHERE WE GIVE EACH OTHER PRESENTS AND THE TIME WHEN SANTA COMES.

And no one's too old for Santa Claus. Nuh-uh.

As I was done, I returned to the kitchen and everything seemed pretty fine. I leaned on the counter, a smile plastered on my face, "Anything else I can do?"

Mom turned her head and smiled, "I'm not so sure but just stay there." she giggled.

I responded with a nod and decided to roam around the house for now. I looked at the Christmas tree and how it was decorated so awesomely by yours truly. Mattie decided to design the living room as well, adding little figurines and all. Oh and this year, our parents decided to stop putting out Christmas lights outside to save power bills so yep.

But either way, our house still looked so fuckin' fabulous!

As I walked more, I suddenly heard my mom's high pitched shriek. I quickly ran to the kitchen, obviously panicked, "What the hell?!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I looked around. Everything seemed fine. No broken glasses, no clattered pans… Why the hell did she scream? I looked at Matt, "What happened?"

"Nothing! She just looked in the fridge and… shrieked!"

Me and Mattie stared at mom with confused faces, "Mom, what's wrong?" my bro tried asking in a soft tone. "I…."

"I forgot to buy the milk and of all days we don't have eggs!" she groaned like a teenager, "Why now?"

Me and my bro sighed but then burst out into fits of snickers, "Man, you worried me."

She flashed an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. It just shocked me." She pinched the bridge of her nose before facing me, "Could you buy some in the nearest convenience store?"

I flashed a toothy grin, "Nah prob. I'll just get myself a jacket and a coat and a scarf or whatever I need to protect me from the COLD. And I'll go buy 'em!" It's not that I hated the cold. I just seriously disliked it. I mean, snow's super cool but… it just gets too cold and for some reason, I can't really stand the cold.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the thickest jacket and coat I found in the closet. After that, I got my wallet and grabbed a scarf. I also wore some comfortable boots. Right after, I shove my cell phone inside my coat's pocket, opened the front door and went out.

And dear Lord… by the time I stepped out, every part of my body felt seriously cold.

* * *

I started on my journey then.

I passed by some neighbors and some greeted me a "Merry Christmas!" Some merely smiled and went on their way. I continued walking as to where the convenience store I know was located.

On the way, I also passed by this park. Some kids were wearing thick little sweaters and playing around with the snow. Parents were seated, laughing and even taking a picture of their children. But amongst all of them, there was one that kinda caught my attention.

A blonde man just seated on one of the park bench. He looked awfully cold but he just stayed there. He didn't bother to move… He just sat there and… that! He just sat there, freezing his ass off!

I felt the need to approach him but it was kinda getting late and I gotta buy some milk and eggs which are most probably for the cookies my mom would usually bake every year. (And they are the best batch of cookies my taste buds have ever tasted. /just sayin )

So I decided not waste my time approaching some stranger and just went on my way. And besides, approaching some random dude would be totally weird, right? But seriously, it's not really normal to find a random, blonde man sitting on a park bench on Christmas Eve; freezing his ass off, I might add. He didn't even look homeless! His outfit looked expensive!

I shook my head and sighed. I should stop thinking about it and just buy the freaking milk and eggs.

I continued walking and I was able to find a convenience store just right about the corner. I quickly ran and went in. (MANNNN, it was so much warmer inside.)

"Good evening, sir!" The cashier greeted me with a bright smile. She wore a Santa Claus hat and she looked about twenty to me. I nodded as a gesture of a greeting then started roaming the store and got myself a dozen of eggs and a box of milk. I quickly went to the counter and paid for it.

I was about to walk out of the shop when an idea popped in my head. I turned my head to the lady and raised a brow, "Uh, do you guys sell hot coffee here?"

I heard her giggle a bit, "Why yes, sir. Freshly brewed too. Would you like to buy one?" I flashed a grin and nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

I went to the counter once more, paid for the coffee, got the Styrofoam cup that had a lid and went.

I quickened my pace until I arrived at the park again. I slightly turned my head and was a bit shocked to see that the man was still there. The children and the parents were gone… The park was dead empty… No one was there… except for that one dude over there sitting on one the of park bench!

I gulped and tightened my grip on the Styrofoam cup I was holding on my left hand but I made sure I wouldn't squeeze the crap outta the coffee. And when I was able to build up enough courage, I approached the man and awkwardly sat beside him.

There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke, "What are you doing here…?" he had a thick English accent.

I turned my head to face him and flashed an unsure smile. "Well, I kinda noticed you when I was walkin'…"

"And so you decided to sit with me…?" I saw him raise one brow in confusion. Well, he was kind of right about that… I should've made a better approach and went all, "Why are you all alone in a Christmas Eve?" in a really cool, smooth manner.

I shrug to myself. Too late for that now, huh? Oh well.

"Well, I was on my way to the convenience store and saw you but at that time, I ignored you. Now, I'm on my way home and you're still here. It's really weird. It's also Christmas Eve, you know. You should go home or something…" I avoided eye contact this time.

I heard him sigh, "Why didn't you just ignore me then. I could've been a pedophile who stays in the park to target children from ages eight to I don't know… younger. I might even target you." he stated carelessly.

My eyes widened, "Wh-What?!" Well, let's see, pedophilia is only triggered when a person's sexually attracted to another person who's about… 5 years younger, right? (Don't ask why I know this.) … So anyway, this dude looks about just… I dunno, a year older than me so I can't be targeted. HAH! SO I'm freaking safe! Wait… but… he said he would've targeted lil eight year olds… Oh God…

WHAT IF HE REALLY IS ONE? God damn it! I just APPROACHED a freaking PEDOPHILE!

"Y-You're not one, right?" I turned my head and forced a smile at him then gave out a nervous laugh, "You can't be a pedophile. I mean, I'm seventeen and you just look about eighteen or nineteen. And you seem like a pretty nice guy. You wouldn't target cute lil eight year olds… Riiight?"

His eyes widened and there, I noticed how green it was. It was really mesmerizing.

He gave out a chuckle and shook his head, "Gosh, no. I wouldn't do that." His lips formed a small smile, "I was merely joking. Don't worry about it."

I was left staring at him. I couldn't help but think that a smile seriously fit him so well.

It was almost… cute. And when I mean cute, I mean it's freaking BEAUTFUL. And when I mean freaking BEAUTIFUL, holy mother of SWEET JESUS….. THAT'S JUST SERIOUSLY WRONG!

When the few seconds of silence started to feel really awkward, I cleared my throat. I opened my mouth to talk but the dude beat me to it.

"You better get home. You're family must be waiting…"

"Uhm, but you. You should go home too, man."

"I'll stay here. I'm actually waiting for someone… He's just… I hope he's just late."

He said that line in a pretty lonely manner. This made me wanna stay with him and all but… he's right. My mom's seriously gonna kill me if I was late…

I looked at the coffee on my hand and handed it to him, "Have it." I smiled, "It's still pretty warm."

I laid the paper bag of eggs and milk on the bench and took off my coat. I forced myself to avoid shivering and handed him the coat this time, "W-Wear this. My house is pretty near so I can just run. That's a realllly, really thick coat. It'll help you keep warm while waitin' and all."

I got the paper bag and shoved one of my hands in my jacket's pockets to keep my warmth. Right after, I flashed one last smile before I started walking away.

"W-Wait..!"

I turned my head and raised a brow, "Y-Yeah?" I felt my jaw starting to shiver.

"Th-Thank you, r-really." I saw his face turn to a deep shade of red, "I appreciate this. Wh-what's your name?"

"It's Alfred. Alfred Jones!" I announced proudly. "Yours?"

"It's Arthur… Arthur Kirkland."

I nodded and waved, "I'm going. Merry Christmas." Then really did walk (run) home.

* * *

"Alfred here took his time. But it's okay~ We were able to finish baking the cookies and making dinner." My mom stated before she started eating. Mattie and dad chuckled, I did too.

"Sorry, sorry." I ruffled my hair and continued eating as well.

"And he sucked at lying. He said something about getting ran after by a dog. Pfff, he must have been flirting with the cashier or somethi-"

"Okay, okayyyy! Shut up, Matt. I seriously got ran after by the dog, okay? Now shut up and let's just eat." Mannnn, did I really suck at lying? I pouted and looked towards mom and dad, "Do you seriously believe him?" I pointed at Mattie childishly, earning laughs from them.

"Al, you're acting like a kid. Annnnd, I might or might not believe Matt. How will you explain your coat getting lost, huh, son?" my father wore a mischievous smile. I did not like that one bit.

I thought for a moment before speaking, "Wellllll, so I was running, right? He kinda got a caught of me, y'know. He bit that coat and I automatically took my coat off, leaving it there. I'll try to check if it's still there later." I lied. Okay, I think that's a very believable lie.

"Hmmmm… you were on your way home, right?" I nodded at my dad's question.

"And you came from the convenience store because your mother here asked you to buy a dozen of eggs and milk, right?" I nodded once more. Where was he going here…? e.e

"Then you must have been carrying the paper bag and it's impossible for you to take your coat off without laying that thing down first. So it's impossible that you were able to take your coat off when that 'dog' bit it. If that really did happened, you should've accidentally let go of the bag before taking it off but no, that never happened. The eggs were fine and so as the carton of milk."

Ahhhhh that bastard.

"I'll have to agree with Matthew here. Maybe you lent this young lady your coat as a way of, you know… flirting." He wiggled his brows.

I felt my cheeks get warm when I heard what he had just said. Lending a coat is a way of flirting? Psh, maybe it can be one way but hey. What I did was because of desperate measures. It was a heroic deed. YEA. I did not just flirt with a guy.

"He's blushing~" My mom cooed. I narrowed my eyes, "I am not!"

"Dad, I think you hit him." Mattie smirked as he looked at my dad. Dad returned the smirk with a smug grin, "I know I did."

"ARGH! Let's all just shut up and eat!" I groaned and shoved a big part of meat in my mouth. I seriously did not want to talk anymore.

Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I looked around and sighed to myself. What can I say; I'm lucky to have this kind of family. Everyone's just laughing and we've honestly never had many problems with each other. We all just get along!

We continued eating and laughter and stories just filled the room. Everything felt so happy and cheerful! Like the usual Christmas a great family would have. It made me smile, really. But in the back of my head, that Arthur dude's just always appearing. I guess I was just worried… Well, yeah. Actually, I'm worrying wayyy too much. Seriously…! What if his friend might have already gone there and they went to where ever they were planning to go already!

But what if he's still there waiting..? I mentally slapped myself.

JONES, PLEASE. Just stop thinkin' 'bout it.

"Alfred, honey? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at mom, "U-uh, yeahp. I am. Don't worry, ma."

When we were finished, we cleaned up. We readied the cookies for Santa and when back upstairs. We planned to go to sleep and open up presents tomorrow morning like we usually do.

* * *

**Later that night….**

"Matt? Have you seen my phone?" I asked by brother as I opened my drawers one by one.

Mattie was already lying on his bed and was about to sleep. He was able to groan out a, "Noo.." before hiding under his thick blanket. I groaned back at him.

Ahhhhh, I couldn't find my phone. ANYWHERE. I've looked around the bathroom, my parent's room, the kitchen and in my room… I'm not sure if I couldn't find it cuz I wasn't looking hard enough but I'm pretty sure I just left it in my room…

I snapped when an idea popped in my head. I could use Mattie's phone to call mine so I'd hear my phone's ring tone and just follow its sound! YES. GENIUS.

"Matt, I'm borrowing your phone!" I quickly grabbed his phone that was one top of his study table and dialed my number. I didn't even bother for Mattie's answer. Lol.

Then there, I patiently waited for my ringtone to be heard while I had Matt's phone on my ear.

It just went all ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring… - "Hello..?"

WHAT THE HELL. DID SOMEONE JUST ANSWER?!

"What even? H-Hello?" I answered unsure if it was alright to answer the stranger.

"Oh, it looks like you finally realized you left your phone inside your coat's pocket." This accent…

OHHHHHH DEYMMMMMM. I left my phone inside the coat!

HOW CAN I EVEN FORGET? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. I LEFT MY PHONE IN MY COAT'S POCKET THEN LENT IT TO A STRANGER. I SHOULD GET AN AWARD FOR STUPIDITY.

"O-oh crap! I forgot I brought my phone along!"

"AL! Shut up. You're voice is too loud…!"

"S-Sorry, Mattie…"

I lowered down my voice, "Arthur!? Is that seriously you?" I asked, a bit panicked, "D-Dude. Don't you dare steal my phone. Take the coat if you want to. Not the phone. Apparently, I used my money on that. And for the coat, it's realllly old. I just found it in the attic and kept it. KEEP THE COAT. NOT THE PHONE."

Yes, I loved my phone very much. I worked hard for it. Mowing the lawn for neighbors and even going on part time jobs in book stores. I used up so much effort on that freaking phone…

I heard a chuckle on the other line… well, I think it was more of a giggle.

"Gosh, Alfred. Calm the bloody hell down. I won't steal your phone. Why would I? I never did like mobiles!" this made me sigh in relief, "Sorry, man. Just making sure."

"Not a problem."

I cleared my throat. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. If his friend came and if he's safe and sound. Gosh, I sound so weird right now…

"Soooooooo…. Ya home already?" I tried asking. I mean, if there's a chance to start up a conversation, why not now, right?

"No, not really." I heard a sigh on the other line. "Ohhh, your friend must've came in late and you guys are hanging out…?" I heard a soft chuckle this time, "No… not really."

"Wait. WAIT. Don't tell me you're still in that park!?"

"About that, no. I'm actually in this convenience store… It was getting too cold outside. I know my limits, boy. Five hours of waiting was enough…"

Five hours of waiting… That was even more than enough….

"Convenience store? S'that the one right around the corner?" I asked and he responded with a hum, "Yes. Why?"

"I'm going over there."

* * *

I finally reached the convenience store and quickly went in. "Good evening, Sir!" the same lady from a while ago greeted me. When she recognized me, her eyes widened, "I-I mean, welcome back, sir!"

I flashed her a grin and answered, "Evenin' to you too, miss." I looked around before facing her again, "Did a British dude enter here..?" she raised a brow, "How does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes… eyebrows…" she clasped her hands together, "Oh yes! He must be roaming around the store. He seemed freezing as well so I offered if he wanted some coffee. But he said he already drank."

I nodded at her, "I see. Thanks a lot! I'll go check out the shelves."

I found Arthur looking through some teas in one shelf. I approached him and tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped slightly at what I did before turning to see me. "Gosh, you surprised me." He placed one hand on his chest and breathed out. He then got his composure back quickly and smiled.

"I never thought you'd actually come. Well…" he took off the coat and handed it to me, "Your phone's inside. Don't worry."

"Also, I'd like to thank you once more. It really was useful. And… my friend said he couldn't make it… "

He looked different from a while ago. Was it me or his eyes were a bit puffy…?

I hung the coat on my shoulder and raised a brow, "No prob but… you okay, man? You look… bummed." Then realized, "WAIT. DUH. I mean, you must be tired!" I gulped and spoke again, "I mean. Your friend. Is not a friend if he ditches you! I mean, waiting for five hours is more than enough. You should've gone home, y'know." I looked away in embarrassment. I must be stating nonsense. I wanted to tell him that he didn't deserve the experience of being under the freaking snow for five hours. I mean, I would've DIED. "You didn't deserve that."

I took the chance to take a glimpse of his reaction and at this part, I got really confused. He suddenly started laughing. It wasn't the hardcore loud laughing. It was a decent laugh but it died off soon and he faced me again, "I never thought you'd care. You're really… unexpected, you know."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. Like a while ago during dinner. Instead of acting awkward, I flashed the best grin I could ever show and pointed at myself with my thumb, "Of course, I care! That's cuz I'm the HERO. Heroes usually save strangers, right?" he nodded at that, "You have a point, 'hero'." He said in a mocking voice but I let it slip off. "Of course, I do!"

The two of us shared a few seconds of laughter before I decided to ask if I should take him home. He told me that it was alright and he told me he was twenty years old, he could take care of himself. I just nodded. I never thought he was twenty. But well, it was near my assumptions, 18 or 19.

I told him I was seventeen and he seemed shock at that because our height was actually the same. LOL

We went to the store's exit and I opened the door for Arthur. When he was out, I was about exit as well when the cashier caught my attention, "He was crying." She stated with a sad smile. I let go of the door's handle and let it close by itself.

I raised a brow at her, "What do you mean?"

"He was sobbing when he went in. I doubt it was a friend who ditched him, dear." She said, a sad smile was still plastered on her face. I nodded at this. I flashed her a small smile, "Thanks. I seriously owe you a lot. Happy Holidays!" then I went out.

I saw Arthur, arms crossed, "Well, you took your time." He narrowed his eyes at me. I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, sorry." He shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

We started walking until we reached this intersection.

"I'll be going this way." He stated pointing forward. This made me frown cuz I had to turn left. "I'm going this way…" I replied and pointed to my left.

He smiled at and extended his hand towards me, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Alfred. You were able to make my day… at least a little better." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Kirkland. Hope to see you soon!"

We chuckled at our formalities before we decided to go. I mean, it was actually getting super late and my parent's would seriously shout at me if they found out I went out of the house this late.

I let him start walking first. When his back started to get a little far, I started thinking about what the lady in the cashier said. And I wondered… what did she mean? Arthur kept usin' "he" and… so I assumed it was just a friend… Wait… was Arthur… gay?

I shook my head. Oh Please!

"_He was sobbing when he went in. I doubt it was a friend who ditched him, dear."_

I groaned to myself… what if she was right..?

I glimpsed at Arthur who was already in a far distance. I took a deep breath and man, I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right but GAH! Who cares? It's not like I'm meeting this guy again, right? This could be just a once in a life time thing.

"ARRRRRRTHURRRRR!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, making sure he'd hear. I felt bad for the neighbors though. I might've woken them up.

I saw him turn around but I wasn't sure of how he was reacting to this so I continued, "FORGET HIM. HE'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME. YOU'RE TOO GREAT FOR HIM!" then suddenly, I saw him starting to run towards my direction but meh, I still continued. "CUZ SERIOUSLY, HE WAS A JERK. MAN, I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF WHAT I'M ASSUMING IS RIGHT. BUT…" he was getting reaaaallly near, "SERIOUSLY! SCREW HIM. FORGET HIM. HE'S AN ASSHO-"

Then next thing I know was that my mouth was covered. "Hah… you… are… seriously crazy, Jones…" He was able to say in between his pants. He got his hand off of my mouth and crossed his arms, "You could've woken up the neighbors! And seriously, I hope you know you mentioned my name! Surely they'd blame me!" he scolded, pointed his finger at me. Then, he ended up with a, "Hmph!"

I thought for a moment… wondering if he heard what I just said. I mean, it looked like he didn't… Well, Jones, you have embarrassed yourself once again. A round of applause, please. I was actually left speechless, thinking I have embarrassed myself, when he spoke again.

"And Alfred, you're a really sweet guy. But please! Think before you act, okay?" Oh would you look at that, I'm still getting scolded. This time I decided to reply. I ruffled my hair and wore a goofy smile, "Sorry, sorry. I guess I really wasn't thinking."

He crossed his arms again and started walking, "I'll be going now. Happy Holidays, Alfred."

I nodded and waved my hand, "Yeah, sure. Happy Holidays…"

I decided that I should go on my way as well but when I started walking I heard Arthur's voice once again, "Oh and Alfred?" I turned my head, "Yeah?"

"I think I might take your advice and forget about him. Thanks… again… Good bye." Then he went off. No more words. Just that… I was shocked and at the same time glad that he actually heard me… I sighed in relief and went on my way as well.

Well, this is one of the most unusual Christmas Eve I've ever experience…

Why?

Well, I met a random stranger. Approached him and even lent him my coat. Left my phone in the coat. Calls my phone and the dude answers. I go to the convenience store to meet him. Cashier tells him he was crying cuz of his friend who wasn't actually his friend (which was actually a 'he' / just saying…). I try to comfort him by shouting. Now we go our separate ways.

And what's seriously weird is that… I think I like him.

* * *

**Uhm… Okay, it sucked, didn't it? I'm sorry. I'm not even sure if it made sense. But… worth a try? Credit for effort?... Okay, or maybe not.**

**So well, I mean… if you guys wanna review, could you guys do me a favor and along with the review… add a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL" or something… I mean… this friend of mine's reallllllllyyyyy great, okay? And I seriously want to effort on this friend's birthday… I'm just…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**If it's too much to ask, you guys don't hafta do it, seriously 8D (BUT IF YOU HAVE THE TIME PLEASE REVIEW A HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL.)**

**I hope.. you uh, enjoyed the not-so-great story.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**


End file.
